Radio Azumanga
by Kelar The Mage
Summary: Random Azumanga Daioh blips or something to that effect to songs on the radio. I lost my iPod and was bored. T because


=D? I'm bored, evidently. So, presenting Radio!Daioh. Which means I write drabbles to the songs playing on the radio station I'm on. CMT Radio, which means country. ^^ It may or may not be weird. I've put the singers and correct titles I know, and approximated guesses at the titles of ones I don't know. Just doing six because it is MIDNIGHT and I am tired. For once.

**Cowboy Casanova, Carrie Underwood**

Yomi liked dancing. It was fun, and she really liked it because it got her away from Tomo. Tomo, who had gone to a nearby college. Tomo, who followed her like a lost, maniacal puppy when they weren't actually at their schools and classes. Tomo, who seemed to have the mystical ability to get rid of any boys who displayed interest in Yomi.

It annoyed the young woman. She couldn't understand what made Tomo so sure that all the guys she was interested in were horrible. She finished her latest dance with some boy, and wandered back to the sideline - the side Tomo wasn't on. As she reached it, she heard one of the boys she'd danced with earlier.

"That chest," he whispered. "Kami-sama! You just want to tap that, don't you?"

"Hai," responded another guy.

Yomi growled. She knew her chest incited interest, but seriously, that blatant stuff was so...sooo...rude!

**How About Now?**

Osaka beamed at Chiyo. "Carcarcar!" she squealed, excited for once. "And not the Yukarimobile!" she posed dramatically. "I shall drive!" She lowered her voice. "I'm better than Yukari-sensei," she added, smug. "_I_ have a liscense."

Chiyo was wary, but Osaka proved that she was a much better driver than student on the drive to Chiyo's summer house. The others were joining them by train, but Chiyo and Osaka were home before their friends.

"I wonder if Yukari-sensei and Kurosawa-sensei will show up this time..." Chiyo murmured when they turned into the driveway.

"It'd be just like highschool," Osaka said, smiling absently. "Tomo will bring booze, probably."

The fifteen year old wrinkled her nose. "So I'm going to get roped into trying it? Great."

"Prolly."

**Fifteen, Taylor Swift**

Chiyo's first boyfriend was a scumbag. He alternately acted like a gentleman and treated her like she should be a hooker. She wasn't sure how to act. She was eighteen, he was twenty, and she'd just graduated college. He was still in college. She liked him, and she had always taken the judgement of others above her own. None of her friends had ever met him, but he showed up one day in the middle of their annual summer vacation at her summer house.

Yukari, who had showed up with Nyamo on the third night, took one look at him and called everyone into the living room.

"You're Chiyo-chan's boyfriend aren't you?" Yukari asked, sweet.

"Yeahhh..."

Yukari's smile got even sugarier. "Really?"

"She didn't tell you that little- Ah, Chiyo. Why haven't you told your friends about me?" He grabbed her arm a little too hard. Chiyo's slight wince betrayed the fact.

"I think it's only fair to warn you that if you ever hurt Chiyo-chan, we'll _all_ bash your brains in," Kagura commented, grinning at him. She was making a name in the sports world, and had been featured on TV several times. Sakaki looked scary as ever.

It surprised no one except Chiyo when he ran.

**Promise**

No-strings attached. If you didn't like it, you could back out. It sounded like heaven to Kagura. Complications were so bloody annoying. She'd had one boyfriend, one girlfriend. It was too messy and had too many issues. One-night. Nothing more than that. They'd been masked, because it was a masquerade dance. Publicity for her.

It was rather odd to find herself waking up in Kaorin's embrace, and they swore solemnly to never mention this to anyone ever. It just seemed odd. They'd both liked (or loved) Sakaki after all.

**Cowgirl Don't Cry, Reba, Brooks&Dunn**

Chiyo learned about pain when she was three, and she fell while walking. She began to cry at this strange feeling, and her daddy, big strong daddy, had come and picked her up, and explained about scraped knees. He'd shown her how to treat it, and expected her to remember. She did.

The same thing happened when he began teaching her advanced subjects when she started school. She stayed with her class for about five years, but he decided she needer a more fast-paced curriculum. So he transferred her to high-school, despite everyone's protests. She continued learning, growing up slow.

It never surprised her, somehow to learn that her friends had all, at some point, dreamed that her father was her orange kitty plush. Sometimes she wanted that cat to be her father too. At least he was responsible for her meeting wonderful people.

**There Is A God, Leeanne Womack**

Risk. Chiyo liked the word. It sounded important and dangerous and big. It was everything her life wasn't. It was good.

She watched the rain, listening to the radio. Risks of landslides. Risk of pregnancy if you didn't use this drug. Why did everyone think risk was so bad? It was just life. Real life.

Kagura said she didn't believe in fate or destiny or gods. She believed in work, basically.

It's too pointless if there's nothing bigger, Chiyo thought wearily. "It means no reason for me or them," she whispered beneath the radio. "No reason for rain. And I like rain." She sighed, propped her head on older hands, and closed her eyes, listening to the rain.

**Wild One**

Unbeknownst to everyone, at one stage of her life, Osaka was crazier than Tomo. As a young girl, and in middle school in Osaka, she played drums, went through boys like butter, and teased everyone mercilessly. It was her third year of middle school that set her into mellowness and easy oddness. She simply decided that what she'd been doing was boring, and set herself to becoming someone completely different.

The shock is that she actually managed it.


End file.
